The Witching Hour Before Christmas
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Christmastime is here at last, but it's not bringing joy. Something is killing demons, a feat that once drove Newt to insanity, and it's after Rachel. With unlikely alliances and new friends and foes, Rachel's saving the world...again.
1. Look Who's Summoning at my Door

**I didn't make the Hollows series, but I adore it endlessly. All of her titles are witch-twisted allusions, and I tried to be witty "_ it's alright, XDDD Get it, like the Night Before Christmas? **

**So…It's Christmastime in Rachel-world, but the unholy terrors aren't about to take a holiday. XD **

**I really love Jenks as a human, but I don't have the heart to hurt poor Matalina, so we'll just have to see who Rachel ends up with…Nick, Marshal, Algaliarept, [Kisten o-o?], Trenton, someone else? [Yeah, you know the Trenton one made you gasp XD] **

**Enjoy~**

_

* * *

_

_Steady now…steady. You can do this, just a little more. You've faced psychotic demons for Turn's sake, you can handle this..just a little more-_

Rachel Morgan, partner in Vampiric Charms runner service, tensed in surprise as her heel crushed an ornament and she tilted her heel into the rug by mistake, falling back onto her rump with a wince. Jenks swore and flew at her as if to grab her, but thankfully, someone who was actually above six inches tall found her first.

"Very graceful, Rachel." came Ivy's silky voice, wry as she offered Rachel a hand and hefted her up before stepping back. Things were getting better, after all, Ivy had managed to touch her without biting her. That was a good sign. Ivy looked beautiful as usual with her black hair hanging like silk past her shoulders and her pale skin and eyes luminous in conjunction with the sultry red dress Ivy felt was appropriate for the festive occasion.

"Tink's Panties, Rache!" Jenks swore, his gorgeous, six-inch tall self looking like a blonde Peter Pan with his hands on his hips as he frowned down at her, hovering. "Who tries to decorate a Christmas tree in heels anyway? It's not like you're getting laid tonight." he huffed.

Rachel felt her cheeks warm in a slight flush, and Ivy's lips twitched, whether in amusement or irritation was uncertain. She batted Jenks aside lightly as Rachel huffed a bit under her breath as well and brushed herself off. "Well forgive me for trying to look good." she muttered.

Jenks, of course, heard and piped up. "Trying to look good for who? The tree?" he snorted.

Rachel glared and tossed a piece of popcorn that was meant to be strung up at Jenks, and he laughed as he dodged, smirking at her. Rachel tossed another piece of popcorn and then turned back to what she had been doing, setting the star up on the tree top.

Rachel had wanted to look good, partially out of habit, and partially just because she wanted to. This was their Christmas, hers, Jenks', and Ivy's…but for how long?

Matalina's condition seemed to be worsening and Jenks wouldn't be long after. Pixy life spans were all too short, and eighteen year old Jenks was on his last year if even that.

The thought was depressing and Rachel pushed it aside, forcing a smile to her lips. She'd scoured all of the magickal texts that she could get her hands on, but nothing helped. Not even the curses she'd been able to look into had anything on extending pixy lifespans, which really, really sucked.

She would accept any smut, the aura-staining, balancing price of curses and certain magicks, it took to save Jenks and Matalina.

But there was nothing; she'd checked, and so it didn't matter what she would do if she could. The fact was that she couldn't save Jenks, no matter how much she wished it were otherwise. So she had to enjoy him while she had him.

Her throat tightened with emotion and she swallowed hard, blinking as she caught sight of Ivy's light, furrow-browed concern and Jenks' worried expression.

"Rache? Are you okay? Are you sensing something?" The pixy asked anxiously, zigzagging around. How long had Rachel been lost in her own thoughts?

"Huh..? No…I'm fine, Jenks. Just trying to figure out how to get the star on the tree." Rachel made sure her smile was reassuring and since Jenks didn't seem convinced, she slid off her shoes and headed for the ladder again. The tree was a huge ten-footer at Jenks' insistence. He said it was part of their duties as rentors to maintain holiday festivities.

Not like Christmas meant anything to a pixy, but Jenks, like all pixies, had a fondness for colors, music, sweets, and the general festivities that were nowadays associated with Christmas. Then again, Jenks seemed to understand their need for Christmas, he'd been a part of their family and their ways for awhile, and he seemed to accept it as a holiday too.

Rachel rose back to the ladder which Ivy held this time, her jaw just faintly clenched as she cast her gaze firmly on the twinkling tree lights. Her brow furrowed till she realized Ivy was trying not to look up her dress, then she blushed faintly and finished to the top. Rachel held the star out, carefully aiming and smiling in satisfaction as the star alighted nicely. "There. The star's in place, this tree is officially-"

She sneezed.

Jenks blinked and Ivy's gaze lifted questioningly to Rachel.

Rachel paused a moment and shook her head. "I'm fine, just a regular-" She sneezed again. And again.

"Shit!" Jenks swore loudly, flitting about anxiously. "It's hallowed ground! He can't get in!" Jenks cried and then his eyes widened as Rachel was overcome by another sneeze that caused her already precarious grip to slip. Rachel fell and Ivy darted forward, only to freeze as someone else's arms wrapped around Rachel.

"Hello, Morgan." came a smooth voice.

Rachel swallowed hard and looked up, finding herself staring at Minias in his favored form, that of man with light brown-blonde hair and a handsome face. But his eyes were still red and goat-slitted, boring into her own. "Minias!" she squirmed in his grasp, aiming a punch at his face. She felt it connect and then found herself dropped as Minias scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you? It would actually be a mercy, likely, considering what's coming for you." he said coolly.

Ivy stood defensively, staring at Minias with a tense expression while Jenks clutched his little sword. Rachel rose and watched Minias, her expression uneasy at his words as she ignored for a moment the fact that Minias was on hallowed ground in their church. "What do you mean? What's coming for me?" she asked.

Minias' lips curved into a smirk. "Well now that you've gone and hit me, I'm not so certain I want to tell you. In fact, it'll cost you a mark. Namely, you'll take the one I'm wearing off." he growled, his smirk fading.

"You want me to give you the mark that's keeping me alive to you, for information that may or may not be useful? No thanks." Rachel said, saluting him. "You can leave now."

Minias' nose flared in indignation as his eyes narrowed further. In an instant, he was before her and she gasped slightly, stepping back as he glared down at her. "Rachel Mariana Morgan…" he hissed, reminding her of Al, "Watch how you speak to me. I won't be wearing your mark forever, and Newt will see the error of letting you live eventually.."

"Really? Because last time, she seemed keen on me coming to her alive." Rachel pointed out, a slight smirk settling over her lips that died instantly at his words.

Minias' expression relaxed as his smugness returned and he said chillingly. "If Newt wants you life to continue for any reason, I can guarantee you'll spend the rest of it wishing for death to your very last, gasping breath." he chuckled.

Newt, the androgynous in appearance but ultimately female demonness who was both Minias' charge to watch, and to impregnate. Except that he hadn't gotten around to it just yet because she'd fried the brains of her last lovers with her power surge.

"Bring it on! I'll kick that she-man's ass!" Jenks said bravely, wings flickering agitatedly as he glared at Minias.

Minias' eyes went to Jenks as his jaw clenched slightly. "Insult Newt again, and I'll rip your pretty little wings off." he said coolly.

Jenks cocked his hip, even though he was trembling just slightly. "Oohh. Big boy talks tough, but you'd have to catch me first." he retorted, flitting up past Minias' reach as if in example.

Or perhaps out of common sense. Minias clearly wasn't pleased.

"Both of you, knock it off." Rachel finally put in, stepping forward and crossing her arms as she looked up at Minias. "Either tell me what you came here for or get out, I'm not taking back my mark." she said firmly.

Minias stared at Jenks a moment more before his eyes drifted down to Rachel, remaining a moment before he said lowly. "Something's coming for you, Morgan. Even Newt is…concerned. Several demons have already been killed-"

"_Demons_ have been killed?" Rachel was astonished. It was damned near impossible. The last demon to kill another had been Newt when she'd killed all the female demons and it had driven her insane. "What does that have to do with me? Why hasn't Al mentioned it?"

Minias stared down at Rachel in grim silence a moment. He paused and glanced away a moment before returning his gaze and speaking almost softly. "Whoever is doing this killed Al. And they were looking for _you_."


	2. When a Demon Calls

**Whoot! Second chappie! _ I realized that the books are first person last night, but it was too late. I suppose I could switch it up, but I'm a better third person [omniscient] writer and this way I can give a little more insight into other charries. [and write better XDD] **

**I might edit the first chappie a little, just to tweak a few things as far as improving the quality, but otherwise, I'm keeping things as is. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Rachel felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Algaliarept, her teacher, her enemy, her tormenter, her stalker, her…friend? Big Al was dead? "That's…not possible.." she said, her voice a whisper as she stared at the wall, stunned.

Minias frowned slightly, his brow furrowing just slightly as if puzzled by her reaction. "He's dead. We found his ashes. Whatever this thing is, is able to burn demons to dust after draining their powers. So not only is Algaliarept dead, but his powers are with whatever is doing this."

Rachel couldn't respond for a moment, still struck dumb. Jenks had stilled in surprise before seeming almost relieved, and Ivy's expression was as often, unreadable. Rachel wasn't sure how to feel. Relieved? Hurt? Angry? Happy? None of the emotions seemed appropriate. Algaliarept was a bastard, he was a demon who would enslave her and torture her just like he had done to Ceri if given the chance. But he was also…Big Al. And his actions, however selfish, weren't really personal. It was like finding out that Santa wasn't real. Santa wasn't someone you loved and adored, he wasn't really your friend, but finding out that he didn't exist was just…wrong.

And somehow, Algaliarept's death was like that. Not a heart-wrenching pain, but still…

It was wrong.

Rachel lifted her gaze to Minias, and she realized he'd been speaking to her. Forgoing trying to figure out what he might have said, she asked. "Wouldn't I have felt it somehow? He's my teacher. And I have his mark. If he were dead, wouldn't the mark be gone?"

Minias' eyes narrowed slightly and with a deep frown, his arm snaked forward and grabbed her arm before she could protest. She jumped in surprise, watching as he pulled up the sleeve of her little over-dress jacket and found Algaliarept's mark. Minias stared at it in silence for a moment before Rachel jerked her arm away and stepped back, pulling her sleeve down.

"Well? He can't be dead then, right? The mark would have disappeared." Rachel said, surprised at how hopeful she sounded.

Minias seemed slightly surprised a moment too, his brow lifting just slightly before he muttered. "Marks don't just disappear, Morgan. It wouldn't have faded….however, his death should have removed his aura from it. An unclaimed mark. But…I saw his ashes with my own eyes, I felt the auric traces, the energy…Algaliarept would have revealed himself if he still lived, and why would whatever's doing this only make it look like Algaliarept was dead? Don't be a fool, Morgan. Your presence has caused the death of yet another of your lovers." he said dryly.

Rachel's eyes widened and Jenks stiffened, clenching his little sword. "Why you-"

Rachel interrupted him. "Al wasn't my lover, Minias. But I can't blame you for not knowing. You're having some trouble in the lover department yourself. Isn't Newt out to tear your head off?" she asked sweetly. Okay, so the barb was beneath her, but being reminded of her track record of having the men she loved, slept with, or generally associated with hurt or killed was kind of a sore spot.

Minias' jaw clenched slightly and his goat-slitted eyes narrowed again before he tilted his gaze to Ivy as she finally spoke up.

"So why tell us this? I thought it was going to cost Rachel a mark." Ivy stated, her cool eyes staring at Minias evenly.

Minias stared back a moment before relaxing a little, letting the barb about he and Newt go. "Unfortunately, time is of the essence and to Newt as well as several others, Rachel Morgan's life is valued as it is. Besides which, this demon-killer needs to be taken down. And therefore, it's best to keep the bait alive." he said, his lips curving into a cruel smirk on his handsome face.

Rachel stared at him. "_Bait_? Not a chance in Hell. I'm not letting something that can kill demons anywhere near me or my church. Which reminds me, how are you here?" she asked, panic flickering inside of her again as she realized he was on hallowed ground.

Minias' smirk grew. "Isn't it wonderful? Something about the discharge of magickal energies and balance caused by the death of demons, and so quickly in succession, is causing a sort of…malfunction, shall we say? The rules have changed, Rachel Mariana Morgan. You'd better be ready…" he stepped forward, and his arm snaked out and caught her upper arm before she could move away. Minias closed the distance between them, staring down at her intently. "It'll come for you, sooner or later. I'll be watching. And since your hallowed ground safe-guard is no longer effective…I'd watch when you sleep, little Rachel." Minias leaned close then, his lips almost brushing against her ear as he murmured. "Don't die before I get a chance to break that pretty little neck myself, mmm?"

Rachel stiffened in alarm and her arm was released even before she could start to pull back, watching as Minias smirked at her before disappearing. She stared at the space he'd occupied before stumbling back, collapsing onto the couch and staring at the ground as she took in the information.

A scary ass demon killer was after her.

Hallowed ground no longer kept the demons at bay.

And supposedly Algaliarept was dead even though Rachel still had his aura-infused mark and hadn't had any sense of him dying.

They weren't lovers, they weren't close, Algaliarept was as likely to slit her throat as he was to save her life, but they had an undeniable bond of sorts. Rachel knew that if he'd died, she'd just…she would have known somehow.

She hoped.

Which meant that Algaliarept was alive somewhere. Which meant that either Algaliarept was a special case, or the demon-killer wasn't really a killer at all…but why kidnap a demon? And couldn't Algaliarept be summoned? The thought struck her and she wondered if the demons would have thought to try…maybe…

"I'm going to try and summon Al." she announced, rising.

Jenks' eyes widened, but Ivy seemed only slightly surprised. "What the Hell? Are you crazier than I thought, witch? Did you just hear psycho-demon there? Something's after you that can kill _demons_. You remember the other person who could kill demons? The nutty-kill-or-enslave-you demon bitch Newt? If Al is dead, then good riddance." he said firmly.

Rachel turned to Jenks, frowning at him. "Al is the only demon ally we have and the best link to any information or resources we have as well. And Pierce should be with him. Minias said nothing about Pierce, if he's still alive…" she trailed off and shook her head, not about to consider the implications of that. She was still angry he'd chosen servitude in Tom's body over trying to find a body with her. She was angry at herself for not being able to stop it. "Look, like it or not, Al has more reason to keep me alive than dead which makes him for all intents and purposes our ally," Jenks snorted, "Hallowed ground won't protect us, and we don't know anything about this thing other than it turns demon to ash and steals their powers, God only knows how they found that out.."

"And if you summon _it_ instead?" Ivy asked softly.

Rachel paused, having not thought of that. "You don't think…it took Al's name do you? Is that even possible?"

Ivy frowned and Jenks stilled before saying matter-of-factly. "You did, Rache…"

Rachel winced at that and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't really owe Al anything. But they needed each other in a way, on a level that she couldn't begin to explain to Jenks. Ivy might understand, but Jenks would not. Ceri would probably curse her till the end of days. And Trenton? He'd probably just go ahead and kill her.

Rachel wasn't sure why she'd thought of Trent at such a time, but she pushed that aside. Their little…_bond_ aside, Al was needed. And she didn't like the idea of someone having control over someone that held two marks of Rachel's, one his own, and the one he'd bought off of Newt and hadn't yet exchanged for his summoning name fully yet.

Rachel had promised not to summon him again, but what other choice was there? She exhaled slowly before meeting Ivy and Jenks' gazes. "I have to do it. If hallowed ground won't even stop regular demons, then it sure as Hell won't stop this thing. If it really is coming after me, I have to be ready, and even though Minias says he wants me alive right now, I seriously doubt he'd help me for free. That leaves Dali, who would probably laugh at me and then try to enslave me if I asked him for anything, and Newt, who may or may not try to kill me depending on what she remembers. We need Al." she said, meeting Jenks' and Ivy's gazes evenly.

Ivy's lips thinned into a grim line but she gave a slight nod of agreement.

Jenks was reluctant, flitting about anxiously. "I think this is a bad idea, Rache…you could wind up summoning it…or being summoned…or being taken…there's nothing to stop it from taking you! Minias said the rules don't apply…what if the lack of rules applies to summoning and returning to the Ever After by nightfall too? It's too risky, c'mon, Rachel. Ivy, tell her." he pleaded, buzzing up beside her.

Ivy batted Jenks away lightly. "We don't have a choice, Jenks. If we don't summon him, Rachel has no way of knowing what's coming. If he fails to show, we at least know he's dead. If it works, then we have a demon ally. And if it summons the thing…it would have come sometime, so prolonging it won't do much good, and hopefully Minias intends to keep his bait alive." she said, again matter-of-factly.

Jenks' wings drooped and he looked so miserable and worried that she couldn't help stepping forward and brushing the tip of her finger against his hand lightly. "Don't worry, Jenks. I won't die, cause you're with me, remember?" she asked, referencing what he'd told her back when they'd been trying to find Nick and then rescue him and the focus.

Thoughts of the bastard rose and died easily enough. She had bigger things to worry about than that lying prick. Kisten had been so much better…

Thoughts of Kisten didn't die as easily, putting a fresh pain in her chest that she tried to push aside, not even daring to touch on Marshal leaving. It was for the best, because as Minias had pointed out, the men in her life seemed cursed by her presence.

But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Jenks felt the touch and he stiffened, but only because he appreciated the gesture even if he was aggravated. And he knew she was trying to calm him down more than anything else, but whenever she treated him like an equal…like family…like her real partner…

Damn did it make him feel good.

Even when he was feeling miserable, like now, when his witch was planning on summoning a demon who'd tried more than once to kill and, or kidnap her. A summoning that might result in bringing forth some unspeakable evil [not that he considered killing demons evil, just killing Rachel] that was after her…and something occurred to him then.

"What if he was lying, Rache?" he said, antagonized again. "Maybe he just wants you to help stop the demon-killer…there's no reason it would be after you. He didn't even say how he knows it was! Maybe he's just trying to get you to help him. Don't do this, Rache, please."

Rachel let herself consider his words a moment before shaking her head, giving him an apologetic glance before speaking softly. "All the more reason to call Al and confirm. I've got to, Jenks." she said, and Jenks gave an exasperated sort of cry, buzzing around furiously before he took off suddenly.

Rachel's shoulders slumped slightly. Jenks had left her…? She supposed she couldn't blame him, but it stung a bit that he wouldn't respect her judgment. Was he angry or just upset? Rachel sighed and met Ivy's stoic gaze. "Ivy-"

"Just do it, Rachel. Before we have more unwanted guests." she said dryly.

Rachel looked at Ivy for a moment, at her silken, black hair gleaming in the light and at Ivy's smooth, beautiful complexion. Ivy was going to trust her judgment, or perhaps she, like Rachel, understood that there was no other way. They couldn't wait for this thing to just come after them, as Minias had pointed out, while they were sleeping. Rachel had to try and summon Al, and hope for one that he wasn't dead, and for another…

That she didn't summon the supposed murderer instead.

Rachel headed to the kitchen and began pulling out her supplies and before long, she'd drawn up a circle on the floor. She paused a moment, remembering when Al had seemed less angry about being summoned when she'd been the one in the circle but…

She couldn't afford to take that chance this time.

Rachel drew up the circle and the preparations, steadying herself before murmuring, "Rhombus." Her circle opened and she felt the rush as the ley line magick flowed into her and around her. Something odd tickled at the edge of her senses, but she brushed passed it and focused on her magick. Rachel looked around first at her aura, smudged and dirty as it was. Would she ever be free of the smut?

Rachel forced her mind back onto present matters yet again, inhaling deeply and staring down a moment before looking to Ivy. The vampiress was standing solidly in the doorway, watching Rachel with a stoic expression but with a flicker in her eyes that Rachel recognized as worry. She offered Ivy a slight smile that matched nothing of her inner emotions before she turned back to the circle. Rachel inhaled and exhaled before saying firmly. "Algaliarept, I summon you!"


	3. Deals With Devils

**Whoootttt, third chappie. **

**I love your reviews, I really do. They make me so happy, and so grateful, and I really appreciate them. Your reviews make me want to write more. [I tend to be forgetful and procrastinate "_] but I'll try to be better about posting sooner. **

**Happy Holidays, dearies. **

**And just so you know, I love Al, so I'm sure he's just waiting to pop up and steal your pretty little souls ;D XDD **

**P.S. by 'Ever After' I was half-asleep, so if I say something odd, that's why XDD **

**3's from Witchy~ **

* * *

Rachel's voice echoed throughout the kitchen, and for a moment, time seemed to freeze. The air stilled and the sifted dust caused by the activated circle was held in suspended animation a bare inch above the ground. Ivy's hair which had been blown back lightly was suspended at a slight angle, and Jenks' wings hung unmoving in midair.

But not Rachel.

Rachel lifted, feeling the stillness around her and seeing it with her own eyes. "Ivy…? Jenks..?" Her voice sounded hollow to her own ears, but it wasn't until she heard a low growl that her blood stilled, becoming ice with a wave of unease that sent a shiver down her spine as she turned to the other side of her circle.

Just beyond it's borders were a pair of glowing yellow eyes, boring into her own. A low, rasping voice hissed out.

"Rachel..._mine_."

There was a swift movement and claw marks appeared in a jagged slash against the circle's borders and she felt a sharp pain against her back that made her cry out. And then a ragged howl as Rachel felt herself being pulled, feeling like something had grabbed her insides and was attempting to pull them to the outside. She heard a horrible scream this time, and realized it was her own.

And then the pain stopped.

Rachel felt the cool gravel and dirt beneath her, and she found herself face down against the cool earth, the pain in her back having subsided and the feeling of stillness lost. But she didn't feel better, if anything, that worried her more. Rachel groaned a little as she lifted, forcing her eyes open and casting her gaze around. They widened.

The looming, dark landscape around her was recognizable by now, familiar in it's singularity, in the horrible feeling it gave, in the hopelessness it represented.

The Ever After.

Rachel was in the Ever After.

She stood slowly, swallowing hard as she cast her gaze around her. She had tried to summon Al, things had gone screwy, a yellow-eyed beastie had been after her, and now she was stuck in the Ever After while the family of her heart was stuck in a church that no longer offered demonic sanctuary.

Merry fricken Christmas.

Rachel brushed some of the dirt off of herself almost absently as she looked around, wondering if anyone had sensed her or what had happened. The summoning had brought her that…that _thing_. And then just left her here? Or had they…traded, somehow?

"There are no trades, not for this, you'll find such knowledge dealt in spades, this world is ever built for risk." came a voice that sounded like silk against water, or at least, it was the best analogy. Chillingly silky but with a smooth edge, one that curled around her and tilted her gaze towards the source.

A lion-like creature with feathery wings and a curved beak stood before her, the size of an SUV, with it's eyes like liquid gold boring into hers. The eyes reminded her of the yellow eyes she'd seen from beyond the circle, but they didn't necessarily inspire the same feeling.

"Rhymes…? Really catchy. I didn't get the memo though, so you'll forgive me if I'm not exactly in the poetry mood right now." Rachel tried to sound brave despite the jelly-like feeling her legs were getting as she stared up at the monstrous form before her.

The being tilted it's head and somehow managed to speak again. "I speak in rhymes for a reason, tis the way of the most ancient of us, our minds change more often than the seasons, and in rhyme, it is easier to trust."

Rachel stared at the being, it's gaze calm and otherwise unreadable as it stared down at Rachel. "The most ancient of us? What does that mean?" she asked.

The being tilted it's head before answering. "We the demons who the most years bear, we speak in these rhymes, we do it not for care, but merely because it saves time. Easier to know the demons by their words, than by their deeds in such a case as this."

Rachel stared at the being further as she listened to it's explanation. It was so accurate, but it could be simply another bloody fabrication… Demons were liars, every last one of them, even if they didn't lie per say. They twisted the truth until it suited them and by then, it was too late. This demon was claiming to be an ancient, an elder, and yet it looked like the gryffins of myth. Appearances were deceiving, but she felt that there was something about the being that sparked her interest. Not enough that she wanted to invite him over for tea and crumpets or any of that jazz, but enough that she felt she'd look into them when she got back home.

If she got back home.

Rachel hesitated a moment, wondering if it were worth it to even dare try and ask for help. But the fact was, it hadn't tried to come after her yet and if it was an ancient demon, it was probably pretty powerful, right? Unless it was lying. But waiting around for Minias or Newt, or the demon-killer slash snatcher wasn't going to do any good either. So then she spoke. "I need to get home. What would the cost of passage be, a mark?" Because if it was, she'd be trying this on her own. Rachel had two marks already, a third would be a soul-death sentence, no matter who owned it. There was always the possibility the three would be dealed into being from one demon, and then she was screwed.

The being gave a sort of snorting growl and she realized with a start that it was laughing. Or chuckling. Or something. "You think I want a mark? No, that's not what I need from thee. A drop of blood, hark! That is my fee." The being hissed lowly, seeming amused as it flexed a clawed, lion-like paw against the dirt.

Rachel stiffened. "Blood? My blood? Why?" she asked, tensing up again. Her blood could be used to activate charms amongst other things, and Al had emphasized that she had to keep her blood to herself. Unless he was the one taking it, but that was another matter. A matter she'd rallied against to little avail as proven when he'd stolen her blood to give Pierce a body.

"My reasons are my own, but know this, the seeds that I'll have sown, will not be for your bliss." it gave another little growl, a chuckle, apparently.

Rachel felt a flicker of unease yet again, but what choice did she have? With the rules changed, ley line magick might well screw up again. It had sent her to the Ever After, who knew what it might do next? And there was no one that could bail her out, certainly Trent wouldn't. Rachel hesitated but then sighed, knowing there was little choice. Giving this thing her blood seemed the better choice than waiting around for Newt to find her and decide Rachel was 'ready'. If this being wasn't the one killing demons, and she didn't think that it was, then the other one was out there and could strike her church anytime. Yet another reason to hurry home. And it wasn't like this would be the first time she'd made a deal with the devil, so to speak.

Hopefully this just wouldn't prove to be the worst devil.

"I'll…do it." Rachel finally said, holding out her hand.

The liquid golden eyes seemed to dull a moment before the beak was flicked out as the thing moved far too quickly for it's size, grazing her hand and drawing blood which it caught up in it's tail. It seemed to soak in and that puzzled Rachel as to what he planned to do with a bloody tail, or if anything could be done…but surely, the thing wouldn't make a deal unless it was. She swallowed hard, praying she'd done right in this and then she pulled her hand back, finding it healed as she looked up at the being. "Home?" she queried, seeing that it was looking away and seemed distracted.

It jerked it's head back, fixing it's eyes on her before saying lowly. "We'll meet again soon, I'll find you under the blood red moon." The ancient demon rhymed in short couplet, and then it gave a low growl and raked a clawed paw at Rachel. She heard herself cry out, and then, nothing.

Only darkness.

_Algaliarept sat with one leg crossed over the other, his right eye bruised horribly and his lower lip split and trickling dark blood. His arms were palm-flat against the fence edge he was sitting on, staring down at Rachel. "Rachel Mariana Morgan…find me." his words sounded distant, hollow and flickering as his image. _

_Rachel, feeling a bit distracted and unable to think clearly, stared at his image. "Al..? You're not dead..?" she asked, confused and not having realized fully that it was a dream. She took a step closer and Algaliarept gave a low hiss._

"_Stay back, itchy witch. They'll see you if you come to near…they'll take you…and that would spoil all my plans…" Algaliarept's fading voice echoed in the dream-like swirl of psychedelic colors around them. There was neither substance nor shape, just a vast emptiness encompassing their little sphere of dream existence._

_Rachel froze, staring at him. She was transfixed by his image. His posture was bent, his face haggard, he seemed forced and distracted and entirely too…human. "Al…what's going on?" _

_Algaliarept's gaze flicked to hers, and she was astonished to see a pair of piercing green eyes flecked with silver boring into her own instead of his familiar, red, goat-slitted eyes. _

"_Something's coming for you, my itchy witch. Find me…you're the one I won't lose…" Algaliarept's image suddenly shattered, as though his image were of glass and Rachel cried out his name…cried out as the glass cut against her bare skin…._

"Rache! Rachel!" came a frantic cry, the sound of Jenks' agonized voice coming loudly into her ear. His wings beat lightly against her cheek, swift and agitated as he fretted over her.

Rachel sat up so fast she saw stars, clutching at the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Ivy. The vampiress' lips were thinned into a grim line and her dark eyes were faintly worried. She found a fistful of Ivy's sleek top and clutched it, breathing heavily as she lifted her eyes to Ivy's and then to Jenks'. "He's alive. I saw him." she said shortly, as though out of breath.

"Algaliarept is alive."


	4. To See the Unseen

**Hey, kiddies! Sorry I've taken so long, I've been waaaaaaaaaay too distracted. XD But I love and adore your reviews and without them, I might never have gotten my arse into gear to write more "_ I seriously have the attention span of a wall…**

**In other news! I just read her latest book despite my hatred of buying hardcovers..and because I'm OCD, XD, I can't just pretend I didn't read it while writing this but I'll do my merry best to keep spoilers out. It shouldn't really be a problem, I'm not gonna be like 'HEY YO! ALGALIAREPT IS REALLY A WOMAN!' but it's fair warning. XD [P.S. He's not. Gods be praised _ XD] 3**

**Lurve from the Witchy 3~**

* * *

Jenks froze mid-flap for the briefest possible second before his wings seemed to reanimate even faster than before. He was clearly agitated, frowning down at Rachel with worry and a hint of disbelief. "Rache…are you sure you're alright? I think Minias made it pretty clear Big Al was down for the count. Like-so down that all that's left of him are ashes. Six feet under down. All the way-"

"-Jenks, shut up." Ivy growled, and the pixie silenced at Ivy's glowering look before she turned her concern on Rachel, crouched down beside her as Rachel finally released her shirt. That was a good thing, because Ivy could tell her eyes were rimmed in black right now. Rachel's fear and increased heart rate were delicious to her senses and all too easily sensed, it was all she could do not to grab the other woman close. But Ivy had more control than that, Piscary and Rynn Cormel had given her that much, at least. Piscary mostly, through hours of excruciating pain mixed with an undeniable and damning pleasure. Piscary gave her a monster's strength, but Rynn…was almost humanizing.

"Rachel, tell us what happened. You just went to the Everafter, did you see Al?"

Rachel swallowed hard, struggling to get a grip on what had just happened. She'd been sucked into the Everafter for no reason, confronted by a rhyme-obsessed demon of the ancients who now had her blood and would likely use it to screw her over, and had then gone into some sort of dream-limbo where a bloodied Algaliarept had charged her with finding him, which likely meant saving him.

And those eyes…those piercing green eyes flecked with silver…those gleaming eyes. They seemed burned in her mind and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to banish them. They'd made Algaliarept look vulnerable, oddly human, and somehow all the more compelling. The demon eyes would have been a comfort, as ridiculous as that was.

Rachel opened her eyes and exhaled, finally having gained some measure of calmness as she flicked her gaze to Ivy and Jenks. "I was in the Everafter and this..thing came to me. It told me it was an ancient demon, and it had a fetish for rhymes.." she added dryly, and she noted the confusion that flickered onto the expressions of Jenks and Ivy. "I was worried Newt or someone else would come and try to claim me, I panicked…I gave it my blood in exchange for passage home."

"You _what_?" Jenks exclaimed. "Did my pixie ears deceive me or are you telling me you gave some freaky ass demon your blood. As in. Your blood!"

Ivy's lips were pursed in disapproval but she didn't argue it. In all honesty, sticking around the Everafter might have been worse than the unknown possibilities of giving away her blood. If she'd stayed in the Everafter, she'd have had no chance, at least now there was….some sliver of hope.

"It was either give that thing my blood, or have Newt come claim my soul and-oh my God." Rachel froze, her eyes widening in a horrifying realization. "Without Algaliarept as my teacher-"

"-Newt will come for you to take his place…" A place she'd already tried to steal and nearly cost Rachel her sanity. "Tinks little pink panties!" he swore.

Rachel stared up at her best friends, her family, really, and experienced a sense of profound horror. If Newt claimed her…dying would be the least of her problems. "What am I going to do?" she whispered before her brow furrowed. "Wait..I haven't seen Pierce in days…you don't think..he couldn't have been killed too?" Her voice betrayed how much she dreaded the thought, having reluctantly begun to reawaken her old feelings for the irritating but endearing man.

Jenks shot her a dry look. "He's dead, Rache. Can't get much deader than dead. Unless you brought him back and killed him again, oh-he's in a body…well, I guess his spirit'd still be hanging around-"

"-Again, shut up, Jenks." Ivy said coolly. Rachel had paled as the other continued speaking.

Pierce would likely be fine…but all the same, she really hated that all the men in her life ended up dead, betraying her, or running away in fear. If Algaliarept was gone, she was screwed. If Pierce was gone, she'd be more hurt than she was willing to admit. As for Trent and Jenks, she supposed they were still alive because there was negative chance of her sleeping with them, and as for Nick…well, she was more likely to kill him than to kiss him, the lying prick. And Glenn…he was definitely off menu, for her, anyway…Ivy on the other hand…

Rachel ran her hands through her hair, heaving a sigh before pushing herself to her feet as Jenks flitted upwards and Ivy rose as well.

"Al is alive, I saw him." Rachel said.

"Saw him where?" Ivy asked, her brow lightly furrowed.

She winced slightly, knowing it wasn't the best lead, but stranger things had happened so…."It was a dream, just now…but it was more than a dream, I don't know…it was some weird limbo. Algaliarept was there and he-" those eyes… "-he asked me to come find him. Well, told me technically, but there it is." she finished, not seeing a reason to go into all the little details…

"Great. So Rache completely ignored the rules of stranger danger and gave some old as dirt demon her blood, and now she's gotta save the psycho British-wanna be demon who incidentally is the only thing keeping her from being the crazy-bitch demon lady's next living French fry. Does that about cover it?"

Ivy shot him a dirty look and Rachel frowned before sighing. "Yeah, Jenks. That definitely about covers it. Oh, go ahead and toss in Trent's ultimatum that I rescind this familiar mark in two weeks or I'm dead. Just to add a little spice to my already wonderful life." she said sarcastically.

Jenks crossed his arms. "I won't let him touch you, Rache. Besides, if he tries," he grinned evilly, "I'm sure Newt will eat him. Be the first decent thing she's ever done."

Rachel shook her head at his antics but she was touched as always by his loyalty to her. She cast her gaze elsewhere and it fell through the doorway to the living room where the tree lay glimmering, a sparkling mockery to her life that was so messed up that she couldn't even decorate a Christmas tree without someone blowing up her house, trying to kill her, or dying. Two out of three in this case. Whoopee.

"In the interest of staying alive past tomorrow, I'm going to say it's best not to press our luck on this. Lights out and in the morning we'll try and…not die."

"That's a great plan, I like that plan. Not sure how we're gonna make it work, but hey, making the impossible happen and stumping the assholes who tell us it's impossible is what we do best." Rachel shook her head again and Jenks flitted forward, brushing his wings against her cheek. "Don't sweat it, Rache. Me and Ivy have your back, we won't let those nasty ass demons have you. Got it, dumb ass witch?" Jenks offered her a little smile.

Rachel forced herself to return the smile. "Thanks, Jenks. You too, Ivy…Night." And with that short goodbye, God she hoped it wouldn't turn out to be her last, she headed to her bedroom and didn't bother to take off her slinky dress as she collapsed onto her bed, pulling her arms under her pillow and laying her head down as she stared at the floor awhile. When had being a good witch become so complicated? When was it that she had to accept that she was partially a demon too?

Her life sucked, it really did. Even if she found a guy who didn't die or leave, she could never have kids. They'd be whisked off to the Everafter so fast she wouldn't have time to blink. The thought unbidden crossed her mind that if she had kids with Algaliarept, it wouldn't really be a problem. But that thought was pushed aside violently by a disgusted Rachel, before those eyes found their way back into her own mind's eye…

"Where are you, Al?" Rachel whispered into the darkness.

She could almost swear she heard a whisper back.

"_Find me…"_


End file.
